What was the question?
by charliebrown122
Summary: Tony really wants to know the answer to a question concerning Ziva...


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not the characters, not the show, nothing. (sadly)**

**This is my first fic so comment! **

**"C'mon Zee-va," moaned Tony for the millionth time that day.**

**"NO**** TONY! I am not telling you." Ziva continued to look at the screen, but her agitation showing through the hardness that she stabbed at the keyboard.**** It was a 6pm on Friday evening at the NCIS headquarters, and with the case wrapped up, all they had to do now is complete the pile of paperwork ****that went**** along with it.**

**"It's not that harder question." Tony DiNozzo was becoming less and less patient with every minute that passed without him knowing the answer to his question. He fidgeted behind his desk like ****a**** small child wanting sweets.**

**"Why do you need to know Tony?" asked ****McGee****, who was getting remarkably fed up with the argument that had been escalating between his co-workers since ****the beginning of the case**

**"Is this any of your business McGeek?" ****Tony scowled at the junior field agent as he rose from his chair.**

**"But he does have a point DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he walked into the bullpen, giving Tony one of his**** well-****known head slaps.**

**"Jeez" Tony screeched as he rubbed his head "What was that for?"**

**"Disturbing the work, now get to it before I**** have to ****hit you again" And with that Gibbs le****f****t**** on what his team assumed was ANOTHER coffee break.**

**"I think the boss ****really needs to kick**** his habit" said To****n****y as soon as he knew Gibbs was out of earshot.**

**"Does it REALLY matter DiNozzo?" Ziva replied through gritted teeth.**

**McGee****, who sensed that this may soon turn ugly, decided against staying in the bullpen to watch Tony get his butt kicked, stood up and headed towards the elevator.**

**"Hey!" yelled Tony, causing ****McGee**** to turn around. "You seriously can't be leaving me with a crazy ninja chick when she's angry"**

**"No can do, I'm getting the final report off Abby.**** Then I'm going home****" McGee grinned to himself as he turned and entered the elevator. **

**"Something you are scared of Tony?" Ziva****'****s expression wicked.**

**"Nope not at all****"**** grinned T****ony "but I would appreciate you answering my question." **

**Ziva looked up once again but, to Tony's surprise, her face was full of mischief instead of his expected annoyance. She slowly rose and sauntered past his desk, her hips gently swaying as she walked**** past him****. He could tell that she wasn't doing it purposefully, but he couldn't help but stare at her.**

**"Where are you going?" asked Tony, but got no reply. Instead, he got a full view of her ****shapely body****, as if she had never heard his question. As she turned the corner, out of his view he contemplated to himself.**_ Should I __follow her__ N__o... she would have said or done something in order to initiate __him to follow her... but that glint in her eye...come to think of it, that glint had been there a lot recently... after Jeanne had gone, she had been there for him, but he pushed her away...after that conversation in the men's room, he had began to see her in a different light...after that her eyes began to glow more...she seemed more radiant...as if a wall deep within her had broken..._

**Ziva finally brought him back from his little daydream. **

**"****Tony?****" Ziva**** was looking directly into his eyes****"Is there something wrong?" **

**"Umm no, sorry I was just daydreaming" Tony replied not looking her in the eye. "So are you nearly done with your paperwork? I'm sure that you just want to get home by now." **

**"Is that an offer Tony?" Ziva grinned at Tony's question.**

**"NO! No..."Embarrassment.**

**"I am really that bad?" Hurt.**

**"NO, of course not, you're very..." Tony searched the room whilst trying to find the right word.**

**"****Very****what?****" **

**"Well, you're very**** well..."He still couldn't put his finger on the right word. **

**"C'mon DiNozzo, is it really that difficult to describe me." Her brown eyes showing what now looked like curiosity.**

**He found it. The word. "****Complex****." Tony had to repeat the whole sentence as if trying to clarify it to himself as well as Ziva. ****"You are very complex" **

**Ziva didn't quite know how to reply to that. She knew that it wasn't meant as an insult, if it was she would have known. She quickly contemplated what her reply was going to be. **

**"Thank you Tony" she said bluntly, her eyes aglow in the dim light of the office. They shared a look between ****them;**** they looked into e****ach others eyes, both hoping that the moment wouldn't have to end. Hoping they knew what the other was thinking.**

**The moment was spoilt with Gibbs returning from his coffee break, "Aren't you two done yet?"**

**Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then back to Gibbs. **

**"Go. Finish them on Monday." Tony and Ziva were dumbstruck. "Go now before I make it so that you are on call over the weekend"**

**And with that Tony and Ziva rose from their chairs, gathered their belongings and walked to the elevator together.**

**TZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT**

**"I refuse to answer the question. It really isn't that interesting how I know."**

**Tony and Ziva ****had ended up in ****Ziva's**** apartment after they had stopped for a drink together two blocks away for where Ziva lived. They had shared one drink together when Ziva suggested that they go back to her place to watch a movie. Tony agreed but only if she answered his question, but foolishly he had agreed to wait until they got back to her place.**

**"I need to know. Besides, you started it." Tony had been whining the whole way through the movie, which was unusual for him. Ziva just sat there ignoring him, but now that the movie had ended she was forced to listen to his insistent questioning.**

**"This is really important to you, yes?" ****Ziva teased him.**

**"YES!" yelled Tony, a little louder than he had meant, but Ziva remained calm although I little smile had surfaced on her face.**

**" FINE! What was the question again?" **

**"HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT GIBBS****'**** ABS?" Tony asked, slumping his head next to Ziva****'****s.**

**"****Oh**** yes, I remember the question now. But unfortunately I can't tell you. I have been sworn to secrecy" Ziva continued to watch the blank screen as Tony studied her profile.**

**"Well FURTUNATELY I have a way of getting secrets out of anyone." **

**"Well, that's good for you, but I wage you've never been able to get a secret out of a person who has been trained at Mossad" Ziva turned. Her nose only a few millimetres from Tony's.**

**"Ziva, it's BET and you've never seen my interrogation technique." Tony's couldn't help but look at her lips before quickly reverting his gaze back to her deep, brown eyes.**

**"****Well****, show me." Ziva said with a cheeky grin on her face as pulling away from Tony.**

**That was all Tony needed "Fine, but your not going to like it." And with that lunged on her, pushed her back onto the couch, pinned her underneath him and began tickling her. **

**"Tony...get...offa...****me" Ziva said between laughs.**

**But he didn't stop. He liked that feeling. He felt like a boy again. Her laugh was so soft, yet it strong and flowed freely as if she didn't want it to stop. He**** had never heard her laugh like that before, she sounded exactly like...well, like a girl.**** She giggled profusely until her cheeks were flushed, yet he still didn't stop. It felt too natural and as she squirmed underneath him, her body trying to get him off, he continued. He liked the feel of her clothes, of her skin and especially of her exposed midriff as she had begun to ****wriggle**** downwards**** He has began to laugh, but not just at Ziva's weakness, but the fact that she wasn't kicking his ass into the next century for doing this.**

**"TONY!" Ziva ****Said breathlessly "STOP!"**

**"What's the magic word?" Tony spoke as if she were a five year old.**

**"STOP!" **

**"Not quite, but close." Tony continued his "interrogation' with his hands tickling Ziva's petite body everywhere.**

**"How about this..." Ziva mumbled before pulling Tony's face to hers. A look of interest came across Tony as Ziva held his face. She looked into his eyes for a while, searching for ****permission,****before ****she pulled Tony to her and softly brushed her lips against his. He responded immediately as he tenderly placed his hands each side of her head, lowering his face to hers, deepening the kiss. Ziva was surprised by Tony's response, but glad that he had responded. She nibbled at his lower lip, requesting entrance to his mouth. He acquiesced and let out a groan she her tongue danced with his own for the lead. **

**They held the kiss for as long as they could before the need of oxygen overcame even their deepest moans. As they pulled apart, Tony looked into Ziva's eyes, holding her gaze before he spoke.**

**"What was that for?"He whispered hoarsely**

**"Well, that was the magic word right?" Ziva purred.**

**"Yes...Yes it was." Tony replied before ****being pulled back down for another kiss by Ziva.**

**ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT**

**I hoped you liked my story.**

**Please, please, please could you comment and give some constructive criticism. But nothing mean.**

**Char **

**x**


End file.
